Psycoframe Destiny
by Matty G91
Summary: The Psycoframe light pushed Amuro Ray and Char Aznable in the Cosmic Era just before Junius 7 drop. Up for adoption.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam **

* * *

**Psycoframe Destiny**

**UC Era**

As the asteroid Axis moved closer to Earth's atmosphere Nu Gundam was pushing it back, but to no avail. While this was happening Char Aznable and Amuro Ray were arguing, "In the end this kind of sorrow will eventually destroy the Earth. Ultimately humanity must pay for the sins they committed against nature and the Earth, why can't you understand Amuro?" Char said with a tear coming down his face. "I do, that's why we must show the world the light of the human heart." Char grunted at Amuro's words and countered by saying that he was a jerk to Quess but Amuro said he couldn't be a surrogate father Quess and concluded that Char used her as a puppet. "Is that the reason you turned Quess into a puppet!" "Okay so Quess was searching for a father figure. Now I see why she was a nuisance and turned her into a puppet." "I thought you were broadminded she was confused." "Lalah Sune could've been a second mother to me, but you took her life, so how dare you point your finger at me!" "Lalah, a mother?" then a flash of light enveloped them and everything went dark.

**CE Era**

"Mam we detected an unknown signal" Meyrin Hawke, CIC of the battleship Minerva, stated to her captain, Talia Gladys "Get Shinn out there and check it out and if he argues, tell him he is going in the brig." The Minerva has been trying to catch up with a battleship that infiltrated Amory One and stole 3 Gundams. "Mam the Chairman and ORB Representatives are here." "Let them in." Talia replied and then three people came in, "Report on Bogey One, have you found them yet?" Durandal asked "No Mr. Chairman but we found an unknown signal and about to send Shinn to investigate." Durandal pondered for a moment and replied "Send him out; you have my permission… now princess." He turned to the second person, Cagalli Yula Athha "Shall we continue the tour; we haven't seen the hangar yet" "I still don't know why you're giving us a tour." "Think of it as an apology for dragging you, and your bodyguard, into this mess." As the group reached the hanger Durandal pointed towards the Impulse Gundam. "The Impulse is a new machine that has high efficiency as it can recharge during battle, impressive is it not?" "I'm sure it's impressive, however, we have a fragile peace and the Earth Forces might..." "Making excuses has always been the Athha's specialty isn't that right." A boy with raven black hair interrupted the conversation as everyone looked at him. "Shinn!" a platinum blond haired boy floated towards Shinn to scold him "I will be going out to check that signal Mr. Chairman" Shinn said as he floated off towards the Impulse. "Sorry about that he is an immigrant from ORB, I be sure he gets punished later for his actions, however, he has a new mission."

"Shinn, your orders are to locate the source of the signal and to report back immediately, understand." Vice Captain Arthur Trine said to the Core Splendor. "Roger, Shinn Asuka Core Splendor launching." With that a plane launched from the Minerva's Catapult, which is used for the Impulse parts, and combined with the chest and leg fliers then docked with the Force Silhouette to make the Force Impulse. Shinn then travelled to the location of the signal and what he saw made his eyes bug out and jaw drop. There, right in front of him, was a mobile suit, a Gundam to be precise; the upper torso, the right arm guard, with a beam sabre, and the leg(s) side plating's were painted black, as were the soles of the feet, and the rest was painted white. Another note of interest was that there was an insignia on its left shoulder and it looked like an 'A', also there was a red pod in its hands. Shinn stared at the mysterious machine with shock "What the hell is this? I thought that ZAFT made four Gundams!" he then sent a signal to the Minerva "Minerva I've located the source of the signal but, you won't believe this, it is a Gundam type mobile suit." "Bring the machine back before the enemy arrives at your location." replied Gladys "Yes Mam" The Force Impulse grabbed the other Gundam and took off to the Minerva while Shinn had thoughts of the Gundam. 'This Gundam, I never seen one like this before, I wonder who built it.' The Force Impulse landed in the Minerva's hangar and placed the other Gundam on a spare rack then Shinn opened the cockpit and noticed that the Gundam got the attention of everyone, including Durandal who gazed at the machine with great interest. Then both the machine and pod opened their hatches and two people came out of them both of them not looking good, then, he noticed ZAFT soldiers rushed towards the duo and pointed their guns at them.

Amuro woke up to realize that he is still alive 'What happened, I thought we were goners, that light from the psycoframe." Amuro activated the Nu Gundam's main camera and then he got the surprise of his life, he was in a ship he had never seen before and his Gundam was facing another Gundam. 'Where am I? What's going on? Why do I feel so dizzy?' these thoughts ran in his head and he felt the urge to throw up for some strange reason so he opened the hatch in Nu Gundam's cockpit. Char was having the same problem with Amuro as he felt dizzy and disoriented 'probably due to lack of air' he thought and he opened the hatch to get some air before he could pass out. When they got out of their cockpits they noticed that a bunch of people were staring at them and then Char and Amuro looked at eachother. At that moment people, soldiers by the look of them, with guns pointed their weapons at Amuro and Char.

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think  
**


End file.
